


Wolf Children

by AlpacaSoon



Series: FEH Requests [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: This isn’t your traditional love story. It’s a story that begins in happiness and ends in heartbreak.Heavily based on the animated movie "Wolf Children." All rights go to their respective creators.





	Wolf Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueDoll_eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDoll_eyes/gifts).



_“Ru ru ru, ru ru ru, oide uta utaou yo..._ _Uoon, uoon, oide nodo narasou yo.”_

_“What’s that you’re singing, my love?”_

_“Hm? Oh, this song? It’s a lullaby my mother sang to me.”_

_“It sound so beautiful… Well, what I’ve heard so far.”_

_“Would you like to hear the whole song? Come here… Listen closely. It tells a story…”_

 

* * *

  

_This isn’t your traditional love story. It’s a story that begins in happiness and ends in heartbreak._

 

* * *

 

 

_Once upon a time, there lived a wolf in a forest. She was a mystical wolf, a magical creature that could take on the form of both wolf and human. She was the guardian of the forest, but forbidden to interact with anything outside—humans, to be specific. However, one day, the wolf was injured and lay dying among a field of flowers. A human, one with sky-colored hair and eyes, stumbled into the woods and found the wolf. He, unafraid, a nursed her back to health before leaving. Fascinated by the kindness the sky-colored man showed to her, the wolf left the forest to venture into the human world…_

 

* * *

 

This world was so different. It was colorful, complicated, and far too busy. Deirdre drew her shawl closer around her as she walked along the streets, looking around her confusedly. There was too much going on, and Deirdre could barely keep up with the shouting vendors, the dust of the footsteps, and the laughing children. So confused she was that she barely noticed when she bumped into someone in front of her.

“Oh… I’m so s—”

“What’s this here?” The man she’d bumped into sneered and grabbed her wrist. Deirdre froze, spine stiffening. “What a pretty little maiden we’ve got here!”

“Pl-Please let go!”

“Why, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here, lassie! Why don’t we show you around?” Another man approached and sneered as well, stepping far too close for comfort.

“No, thank you! Please let go of me!”

“Aw, c’mere—!” The man cut himself off as another hand grabbed his wrist.

“I believe she asked you to let go.” A stern voice spoke from behind Deirdre. The two men looked up, then paled.

“Crap! I-I mean… S-Sorry, milord!” The two men hurriedly sprinted away, and Deirdre looked up to see—

The sky-colored man. The afternoon sun beamed down on him, outlining his handsome face and making his blue eyes shine brightly. The radiance of his figure and clothes was almost blinding. Feeling her gaze, Sigurd looked down at Deirdre and caught his breath.

There was only one word to describe the woman gazing at him—beautiful. Her lilac hair gently shielded her face, emphasizing her delicate features and ephemeral beauty. Her amethyst eyes were gentle, and shined with a familiarity Sigurd couldn’t place. He shook himself out of his stupor and smiled at the woman. “I’m sorry for what you had to experience."

The woman looked away with a small blush. “It’s quite alright… I was just taken by surprise, that’s all.”

“No, really. I’ve never seen you around before… Are you new here?”

“Ah, yes. I’m… Just visiting.”

“I see. Well, that wasn’t a very warm welcome for you to experience. Is there any way I can help you?”

The woman looked up at him, then asked an unexpected question. “What’s your name?”

“Sigurd… Sigurd of Chalphy.”

“You’re the lord of this land?” The woman took a step back and gasped, eyes widening.

“Ah, yes. Anyways, what’s your name?”

“Ah… Deirdre. Just Deirdre.” Deirdre folded her hands together and bowed slightly. “I’m terribly sorry to take time out of your day, Lord Sigurd.”

“It’s quite alright.” Sigurd waved a hand. “I love meeting new people and talking to everyone here.” Sigurd carefully focused on Deirdre. She seemed so familiar. “Deirdre, do you have a place to stay?”

“Hm? Well, not yet. I’ve just arrived here.” Deirdre took a few cautious looks around her. “I’m not sure what to do…”

“I would love to know more about you.” Sigurd swallowed a sudden lump in his throat, a flush crawling up his face. “Would you like to come home with me?”

“What!?”

“J-Just to stay!” Sigurd coughed, feeling the blush fully expand on his face. “If you don’t have accommodations, my family has more than enough space. Besides, if you’re traveler, I’m sure you have many stories. My sister would love to hear about them, I’m sure. So? What say you?”

Deirdre hesitated, then gave him a beautiful smile. “Thank you, Lord Sigurd… I will accept.”

 

* * *

 

“Ethlyn! I’m back!” Sigurd called out as he approached the castle. He carefully dismounted, then lifted his visitor from his horse. Ethlyn tore out of the castle, bounding up to the pair.

“Lord Brother! Welcome back! Oh!” Ethlyn came to a screeching stop, staring at Deirdre before grinning. “What’s this? A secret lover coming to ask for my blessing?”

“No!” Sigurd shouted, blushing again. “She’s a visitor to Chalphy. She doesn’t have a place to stay yet, so I offered to let her stay in the castle with us. Besides, since she’s been traveling, she has plenty of stories I’m sure you would like to hear them. You’ve been complaining about not having a fellow woman to talk to as well, haven’t you?”

“I see. Well, if that’s what you say.” Ethlyn said with a smirk, before turning to Deirdre and curtsying with a genuine smile. “I’m Ethlyn of Chalphy. It’s a honor to meet one of Brother’s guests.”

Deirdre curtseyed back. “It’s a honor to meet you, Lady Ethlyn.”

Ethlyn straightened and carefully looked over Deirdre. “Do you have any belongings with you?”

“Ah… I do not.”

“You poor dear!” Ethlyn gasped and grabbed Deirdre’s hand. “Come with me. Let’s get you a bath and some new clothes. We’ll see you at dinner, Lord Brother!”

 

* * *

 

_The wolf-woman was shown the greatest hospitality at the sky-colored man’s castle. They never knew of her true identity, but she quickly became friends with them all with stories of her assorted travels. She was kind to all and bonded quickly with both the nobles and the villagers in the town. With the noble lady, she became quick friends and helped her learn magic. She was shy around the sky-colored man, though. What she thought was mere fascination at first bloomed into an emotion she thought she would never feel in a second’s passing._

 

* * *

 

She was in love.

Deirdre was in love.

She ran through the castle, heart hammering hard in her chest, eyes blurring with tears. _I can’t stay here. I should have never come. I never wanted this to happen. This should never happen. This is horrible! What should I do?_ Crouching in the garden, she buried her face in her hands, shaking. _This was never meant to be… It will only end in tragedy._

“Deirdre?”

“L-Lord Sigurd!” Deirdre hurriedly stood, wiping her eyes with the corners of her sleeves. “Wh-What are you doing out here? I thought you were working!”

Sigurd frowned. “Ethlyn came in and told me that you were crying. What’s the matter? What has made you so sad?”

“I-It’s nothing, Lord Sigurd. I appreciate your concern though.” Deirdre gave him a watery smile, but froze as Sigurd reached out to touch her cheek.

“I know you’re faking that, Deirdre. Now, tell me. What’s wrong?”

“...I can’t.” Slowly stepping away, Deirdre covered her face once more. “I can’t possibly. I have to… Keep my distance.”

“What?” Following her, Sigurd hesitantly reached out to her once again. “Deirdre, please tell me! Who is that’s bothering you?”

“It’s _you!”_ Deirdre burst out, voice shaking.

Sigurd stopped. “Me?”

“I just… This isn’t _right!_ I shouldn’t be having these feelings… I _can’t_ have these feelings. Everything will eventually come to an end…”

“Deirdre? What’s going on?” Sigurd was so confused. He hesitantly reached out, fingers brushing against Deirdre’s wrist. “Will you let me see your face?”

“I can’t look at you… I’ll just fall even more in love with you.”

For a moment, Sigurd was quiet. Then, he began to laugh—a small chuckle. Deirdre hesitantly looked up at him, and Sigurd only laughed more as he finally saw her face.

“Oh, Deirdre. Sweet Deirdre.” Sigurd stepped closer, wrapping an arm around the woman’s waist. He gently took Deirdre’s hands and bent down to kiss her. “Sweet Deirdre,” he repeated against her lips, “what do you have to fear?”

Absolutely befuddled (and swooning from the kiss), Deirdre blinked at Sigurd. “I… What?”

Sigurd laughed again. “Were you scared I would reject you?” He pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips. “I would never… To be honest, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. How funny… I never believed in love at first sight, yet you came into my life and blew everything away.”

Feeling slightly faint, Deirdre blinked at Sigurd again. All the words, all the secrets she had, faded from her mind, and she relished in the feeling of Sigurd’s arms around her. Shyly, she embraced Sigurd and pressed her head against his chest. “Love at first sight, hm?” She giggled, thinking to the first time she saw the man. “Not sure if that was the same for me… But I love you now, Lord Sigurd.”

“And I feel the same to you, Deirdre. And please, do drop that formality now.”

“Sigurd…” Deirdre said slowly, tasting the name on her lips without the heavy title in front of it. Sigurd grinned and lifted her into his arms, prompting a small yelp from his new lover.

“Come now! We must tell Ethlyn!”

“W-Wait! Sigurd!”

 

* * *

 

_The wolf-woman and the lord started their newfound relationship as lovers. It was everything they could’ve dreamed of and more. They supported each other and spoke easily. The love flowed as easily as the blood rushing through our bodies. Their love made them invincible. Yet, there was one thing that plagued the wolf-woman’s mind through their relationship… Her true form. It was the only secret keeping them apart, and she was so afraid that she would be rejected. That she would be hunted, that everything would in tragedy. Yet the sky-colored lord gave her courage, and one day…_

 

* * *

 

“Do you… Do you remember the first time we met?” Deirdre slowly asked as he curled against Sigurd’s chest, the light of the setting sun lighting the room around them.

“Hm? Oh, the day you first came to Chalphy? I surely do… The day I saved you from those ruffians.”

“N-No.” Deirdre struggled past the fear bubbling in her throat. “Y-You saved me even before then.”

“I did?”

“Yes… I…” Deirdre stood, then pushed Sigurd’s chest to keep him sitting. “N-No, stay there. Would you please… Close your eyes? I have to show you s-something.”

“Hm? Well, alright.” Sigurd closed his eyes.

“Don’t peek.”

“I promise.”

Deirdre took a deep breath, then spoke again, just to make sure. “D-Do you truly love me?”

“Of course, Deirdre. Without question. I would give my life to keep yours safe.” Sigurd answered without hesitation.

With a final deep breath, Deirdre carefully shifted, feeling her wolf form take over her limbs, turn her from human to animal. “Alright. You can look now.”

Sigurd slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the dim room. For a moment, he looked confused, glancing around for his lover. Then, he looked down at the wolf staring at him.

For a moment, fear and panic seized him. Why was there a wolf in the room!? Where was his wife!? Then, he looked carefully at the wolf… The wolf with purple fur and the kindest amethyst eyes he’d ever seen.

“...Deirdre?”

The wolf walked forward and gently butted her head against his leg. “Do you remember the first time we met?”

Sigurd gently knelt and pressed his hand against the wolf’s neck. “In the forest… You were injured, and I helped you.”

“Yes… It was then that I wished I could leave the forest and explore the human world for myself… But… Was that a mistake? Sigurd… Do you… Do you love me, even when I’m not human?”

“Oh, sweet Deirdre.” Sigurd laughed and pressed a kiss to his lover’s head. “Sweet, dear Deirdre. How could I ever stop loving you? No matter what form you appear to me in, no matter what you look like, I will always love you for your heart and your kindness. I’ve given you my heart… Would you mind if I hold on to yours?”

 

* * *

  

Deirdre tilted her left hand, admiring the way the sunlight bounced off the new ring on her finger. Next to her, Ethlyn kept on a steady stream of chatter while keeping an eye on Altena running around the garden.

“...We’ll need to invite Eldigan and Lachesis as well. Do you remember them? They’ve visited a few times. Oh, and we’ll have to send a message to Lewyn, too. You’ve never met him, but he’s the lord of Silesse, a region to the north. Who will certify the marriage? I mean, the local priest can, but Father Claude might be able to come down…”

“Ethlyn,” Quan gently chided, “Deirdre and Sigurd just got engaged yesterday. Let’s wait a bit before we start planning the wedding.”

Ethlyn pouted. “But we’ll have to get them wedded as soon as possible so they can have children!”

Deirdre choked. “Ch-Children!?”

“Of course!” Ethlyn clapped her hands together with a sweet smile. “Has Sigurd never talked to you about this? He really wants children! He always talks about how he’ll be a great father.”

“And probably so you’ll stop teasing him about being a virgin.” Quan chuckled.

“Oh, hush! Altena wants a cousin as well, doesn’t she? Don’t you, dearest? Do you want a baby cousin?”

“A cousin?” Altena toddled up to the adults, hands reaching out to grab her mother’s skirt.

“Yes! A relative, like a little baby that you can help take care of.”

“Like a brother? Mama, I want a baby brother!”

It was Deirdre’s turn to laugh as Ethlyn’s face flushed red. “Yes, Ethlyn, are you going to make a baby brother for Altena here?”

“W-Well, it’s not… I won’t _refuse,_ per se. It’s just… It’s not a priority! The first thing to do is to get you married first!”

 

* * *

 

The news hit unexpectedly. One morning, two months after her marriage, Deirdre was enjoying a private breakfast with her new husband, and the next moment she was vomiting, trembling as Sigurd held her hair back and called out, with a panicked voice, for someone to get Ethlyn.

“Oh dear! What’s going on?” Ethlyn ran into the room, clutching her staff. Deirdre, sitting in a chair with Sigurd at her side, carefully waved her hand.

“I’m fine… I must’ve caught a virus. I’ll be fine.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Raising a fine eyebrow, Ethlyn carefully laid down her staff and pressed her hand against Deirdre’s forehead. “No fever… Deirdre, when was the last time you bled?”

“E-Eh? Why?”

“Just tell me.”

“I… I think…” Deirdre hesitated. “Before my marriage?”

“Aha!” Ethlyn hopped back and snapped her fingers. “Congratulations! You’re pregnant!”

Oh.

Well.

This complicated things.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, but Deirdre wants just me!” Sigurd slammed the door in his sister’s face and locked it.

“SIGURD, WHAT THE FU—”

“Ethlyn!”

“Quan, break down this door this instant! Sigurd, I am a certified healer! I need to be in there with Deirdre! What on earth are you thinking!? Do you know how dangerous the birthing process is!? She needs someone in there with her!”

“She’ll be fine! And Quan, if you know what’s good for you, then you won’t let anyone in!” Sigurd backed away from the door and hurried to Deirdre’s side, clutching her hand as she writhed in pain. “It’ll be alright, Deirdre. I’m right here. Just do your best!”

 

* * *

 

After a few hours of excruciating pain and horrible anxiety, Deirdre lay in the bed, clutching her child close to her.

“...He’s beautiful.”

“I agree.” Sigurd smiled, then winced as he flexed his fingers.

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

“It’s alright! I’m just so happy it was a healthy birth… And no signs of you-know-what.”

 _“Yet.”_ Deirdre sighed happily as their child cooed in his sleep. “He already has hair… Blue, just like yours.”

“Mm, but I think he looks just like you.” Sigurd gently stroked the blue fuzz atop the baby’s head. “What did you want to name him again?”

“Seliph. Our dear little Seliph… You’ll grow up to be as heroic as your father.”

“And as kind as your mother.”

“Mm, yes. Which reminds me, dear. You better practice your heroism so you’ll be prepared when you go out to get Ethlyn.”

“Oh, Naga save me.”

 

* * *

 

The first transformation was surprising and, honestly, unexpected. It happened when Seliph was just a few months old. He suddenly sneezed, and sudden instead of holding a human baby, Deirdre instead held a small wolf pup. Thankfully she was alone at the time, but she immediately leaped in surprise and looked around for any prying eyes. Seliph cooed, let out a small yap, then sneezed again and turned back into a human. For a moment, Deirdre stood still, calming her racing heart. Then, she raced to Sigurd’s study.

“Hm?” Sigurd looked up as Deirdre burst in, panting. “Love? What’s wrong? What happened? Is Seliph alright?”

“Ah… Well. He’s alright _now.”_

“Oh.” Sigurd chuckled, then knelt down to look carefully at his son. “Dear Seliph, you really must give us some warning before you transform.”

“Sigurd!” Deirdre chided, but laughed all the same.

Seliph cooed and reached up to tug at his father’s hair. Sigurd winced, but still smiled. “See what I said, Deirdre? Everyday he grows up to be more and more like his mother.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you have to go?”

“I’m sorry, love. But I have to be there to rally the troops.” Sigurd quickly grabbed his sword and strapped it to his waist.

“But it’s just bandits, right? You don’t need to be there…”

Sigurd paused in his movements to turn and smile at his wife. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Sigurd… I’m not sure. I have… I have a really bad feeling about this.”

“I’ll just be out for two weeks max, then return to you and Seliph. I _promise.”_ He kissed Deirdre’s head, then tilted her face up to claim her lips. “When I return, we’ll make another trip to Silesse, just to watch the sea together again.”

“...Do you really promise?”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

_The wolf-woman never saw her husband again._

 

* * *

 

It had been horribly unexpected. An enemy mage, armed with illegal dark magic, had completely decimated the troops sent out.

All the troops.

_All._

_Sigurd_

_Was_

_Dead._

It didn’t quite hit Deirdre at first. As the castle buzzed in a panic, the woman locked herself in her rooms with Seliph. A week passed, and she finally understood.

Sigurd was the only one who knew her secret, who accepted her. No one else knew. And who would accept? No one was accepting as Sigurd… She would be chased away, along with her son.

_It would all end in tragedy._

Leave. That’s what she had to do. She had to leave, get away from Chalphy, isolate herself, if only to keep herself and Seliph safe.

“Deirdre?”

The woman stopped in her movements. Behind her, Ethlyn clutched her newborn son, Leif, to her chest. “Deirdre, where are you going? Th-The meeting’s going to start in a few minutes. We need you there, to decide what to do… What to do next.”

“Ethlyn.” The said woman gasped as Deirdre swiftly spun around to press a kiss to her cheek. “May you and Chalphy be blessed after this tragedy.”

“Wh-What? Deirdre, wait! Deirdre! _Deirdre! Come back!”_

 

* * *

 

_The wolf woman and her child fled from the land, too afraid to stay and reveal the truth. At first, the wolf wished to return to the forest of her birth, to stay there forever and continue her life in peace and isolation. But she had a child now—half wolf, half human. He was only a baby, but had his whole life before him. He had a choice. She couldn’t be the one to take that away from him. And so she fled to an unnamed village just outside the forest and made her home there, to raise her son among humans._

 

* * *

 

Deirdre frowned as the soil crumbled under her fingers. A few feet away, Seliph giggled as he played in the dirt, not knowing the imminent danger and starvation that was surely coming if Deirdre couldn’t figure out what was wrong with the soil.

“Trouble?”

Deirdre straightened at the voice, and turned to see two villagers standing at the edge of the garden plot. “Sharena, Alfonse. Good day.”

“Good day, Deirdre.” Alfonse nodded.

“It’s rare to see you two here.”

“Oh, it’s just inside the Spirit Forest, so it’s not too far in. Nothing we can’t handle.” Sharena grinned and thumped her chest with her fist. Alfonse sighed and shook his head.

“Sharena, please act your status…”

“Oh, bleh! Just because we’re the children of the leader of this little village doesn’t mean we can’t act friendly! Anyways, Deirdre! Are you having trouble with your garden?”

“Well… Yes. For some reason, I can’t get my plants to grow… Is it the soil? I do think the soil here is good… It is part of the forest, after all.”

“And that is where you’re incorrect!”

“Eh?”

“This forest is magical, yes? So that magic is imbued within the soil. Your crops can’t handle that, and so everything is incompatible, and thus everything dies!”

Deirdre blinked. “Wait… Can you… Repeat that?”

“What my sister is trying to say is that your crops can’t handle the magic within the soil.” Alfonse cut in exasperatedly.

“What should I do then?”

“Well, there are ways you can go about this. You can enchant the seeds yourself to resist the magic within the soil, grow sturdier crops like potatoes, or buy more resistant seeds.”

“I see. Well, thank you for your help, Alfonse, Sharena.”

“It’s no problem! You can come into the village anytime if you need help! You’re a part of the community, after all!” Sharena chirped out.

“And you really shouldn’t be thanking us. We didn’t know all of this. A passing mage told us all that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Come to the village with us now, and you can meet him yourself!”

“I suppose so… Let me clean up.”

 

* * *

 

Making sure Seliph’s hood covered his head firmly, just in case he transformed, Deirdre followed Sharena into the village.

“Lord Arvis!” Sharena called out enthusiastically. “Over here!”

“‘Lord?’” Deirdre murmured to Alfonse.

“He’s heir to the region of Velthomer. He got delayed on his trip back from the capitol and is staying with us for a bit, since the roads have been flooded.”

“I see.” Deirdre warily stayed a bit back as Sharena enthusiastically greeted a man with hair as red as fire.

“Lord Arvis, please meet one of our villagers.”

Deirdre curtseyed as well as she could while carrying Seliph. “An honor to meet you, Lord Arvis. My name is Deirdre. This little one here is Seliph.”

Arvis inclined his head. “A pleasure, Deirdre. From what I’ve heard, you are the one who resides within the Spirit Forest, no?”

“Just within the borders, sir. I’m afraid I do not interact well with others.”

“A pity. If I lived here, I would love to see your face everyday.”

That comment was unexpected. Deirdre flushed, and she could barely squeak out a small “Thank you.”

Alfonse coughed. “Anyways, now that’s done, should we get to the seeds? It will be dark soon, so we should help you plant as much as we can today.”

 

* * *

 

“Mama, no.” Seliph fussed as Deirdre smoothed back his hair and set his hat on his head.

“Darling, you need to keep your hat on. You’ll get sunburnt.”

“No!” Seliph shook his head, and his wolf ears appeared. Deirdre sighed.

“Or that will happen…” She muttered. “Seliph, ears away, please.”

Her son huffed, but his ears soon twitched back into his hair, and Deirdre carefully put his hat back on again before turning back to planting.

“It’s quite a quaint home you have here.”

Deirdre shrieked at the sound of the unexpected voice and fell back. Holding a hand over her heart, she quickly looked at the source. “L-Lord Arvis!”

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“I-It’s alright. I just… I didn’t expect you to just… _Appear_ here.” Deirdre said aloud. _Trespass here,_ her mind said. She quickly shushed that part of her mind.

“Mama…” Feeling a hand tug at her sleeve, Deirdre looked back to see Seliph hiding behind her, peeking fearfully at the fire-haired man. “Who?”

Deirdre sighed and straightened. “This is Lord Arvis, from yesterday. Don’t you remember? Come here and say hello.” She tried to tug him forward, but Seliph clung to her skirts and ducked behind her legs.

Surprisingly, Arvis carefully stepped into the garden plot and knelt, not minding the dirt that got on his robe. “Seliph, right? Are you helping your mother with her garden?”

“...” Seliph cautiously peeked out and nodded, then ducked away again.

“That’s good. You always have to be there for your mother, okay?” Arvis let a slightly wistful smile cross his visage, and Deirdre, for a moment, was lost in that moment of vulnerability. It soon passed, though, and Arvis straightened to speak to Deirdre again. “My apologies. I probably should’ve sent advance warning before I came to visit.”

“No no, it’s fine. What brings you here, though?”

“I just wanted to check on you. Isolated all the way out here… I’m a bit worried.”

“I’m just find, Lord Arvis.” Deirdre smoothed her skirts, thinking about the time she snapped a young dragon into submission after it had torched the side of her house. “You don’t need to worry about a commoner like me.”

“You aren’t just a commoner, Deirdre. You’re… You’re more than that, to me.”

No. No, she couldn’t deal with this now. Not after Sigurd, not with trying to survive among humans, not when she struggled to raise Seliph.

“Thank you for your kindness, Lord Arvis, but we’re perfectly fine. This way, Seliph.” And with that, Deirdre turned her back and took Seliph with her deeper into the forest.

 

* * *

 

“Mama, why don’t you like Arvis?” Seliph as he rolled in the grass. Deirdre nosed her away along the borders of the forest, ensuring that the magical barriers were as strong as ever to keep humans out and the creatures of the forest in.

 _“Lord_ Arvis, Seliph.”

“L-Lo-Lor—Mama, why?” Seliph finished his rolling and sat up straight, cocking his head and wagging his tail.

Deirdre sighed and sat down, beckoning Seliph to her side with her tail. He obediently followed and cuddled into her side. “Seliph, do you remember what I told you about wolves and humans?"

“That… That they don’t live well in co… Coex…”

“Coexistence. It means that… Well, some humans don’t like wolves. That’s why when we’re around humans, we have to look like humans.”

“Mmhm.”

“Well, Lord Arvis seems very perceptive. More than that, he showed up so unexpectedly today. If we’d been in the form we are in now… I don’t know what would’ve happened.”

“But he seems so nice though!”

“You can’t judge a book by its cover, dear. You can’t always judge people by the way you first see them. For example, your aunt…” Deirdre hesitated, a lump rising to her throat. Seliph, however, looked up at her expectedly, and she forced herself to continue. “I thought your aunt was a very proper lady at first. It turned out she was the sassiest human I’d ever met.”

“Sassy?”

“Mm… Like Anna. But worse.”

“Worse than Miss Anna? Really?”

“Well, she was sassy in a very polite way. But yes. See? You can’t always judge people at first. You have to wait and see.”

“Hmmm.” Seliph nestled into her side more, yawning. “I still think Lord Arvis is nice though…”

 

* * *

 

Maybe it was because of his fire-colored hair, but Deirdre found herself quickly warming up to Arvis. He always spoke to her whenever she went into the village to sell her surplus crops or herbs, and he often visited her house in the Spirit Forest as well (not before sending advance notice though). As suspicious as she was at first, Deirdre found herself looking forward to his visits and their conversations.

“My dream,” Arvis said one day as they walked through the village, Seliph being entertained by Sharena and Alfonse, “is to build a world with absolutely no prejudice. A world where everyone is equal, and no one is looked down because of race, gender, or income. A world where all humans are treated like humans.”

“Humans are treated like humans…” Deirdre repeated, clutching her hands to her chest.

“Is that too idealistic?”

“Oh no, not at all! It sounds like a wonderful dream, Lord Arvis. It does sound like a lot of work though.” Deirdre hesitated, then asked her question. “What is your definition of a human?”

“A human? Well, someone like you and I, of course. Someone who can communicate clearly, who understands others, who cares for others. Why do you ask?”

“Oh… It’s nothing.”

 

* * *

 

Eventually, the storm season passed, and the roads cleared enough for Arvis to travel again. Strangely enough, Deirdre found that she would… Miss him. She would miss their conversations, his intellect, his boldness and the moments of vulnerability he showed her and only her.

Apparently, though, her feelings did not go unreciprocated.

“Deirdre.”

“Lord Arvis! Weren’t you supposed to leave by now?”

“I can’t. Not without you.”

“...Excuse me?”

“Deirdre, throughout my stay here, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“...?” Deirdre was far too shocked to even vocalise a response in coherent words. Luckily she didn’t have to, for Arvis embraced her and titled her face so he could kiss her.

The kiss was passionate and hasty and sent Deirdre’s heart hammering. “L-Lord Ar—mmph—wait!”

“Come to Velthomer with me, Deirdre.” Arvis murmured against her lips, eyes full of love. “I promise you’ll be safe with me. I’ll care for you and Seliph. You’ll have lives better than anything you can have here, in this small little village. I promise you this.”

“I-I can’t. Wh-What’ll people say—”

“They won’t say anything. Please, Deirdre. Come home with me. Together, we’ll build that ideal world. I love you, Deirdre. Please.”

Oh, Deirdre’s heart bled far too much for the people who opened their own hearts for her, who looked at her, every defense dropped, vulnerability dripping from their persons. How could Deirdre very say no to Arvis’ pleading eyes, to his warm touch, to the protection and love he offered?

She accepted.

 

* * *

 

“Twins… Twins!” Arvis was ecstatic. “Twins! Azel, can you believe it?”

“I can believe that. What I can’t believe is that you had children before marriage.”

Exhausted, Deirdre blearily blinked up at Arvis. She was so thankful that her new children were born without any wolf characteristics, as she hadn’t told her new lover her secret yet. Honestly, she was surprised though. What was she waiting for? Was she afraid…?

None of that though. She had two new children to care for now. She gently nestled them against her chest. “What should we name them?”

“They’re so small…” Arvis carefully leaned over them. Next to him, Azel scoffed.

“Of course. They’re _babies.”_

“You were definitely bigger than them when you were born, Azel.”

“No, I wasn’t. You just have terrible memory.”

“Well, anyways. They need names that resonate strength…”

“Mm… How about… Julius and Julia?”

“Julius and Julia… Yes! I love it! Oh, Deirdre… Thank you.”

Looking up at Arvis, even in her exhaustion, Deirdre smiled. “Of course, Arvis.”

 

* * *

 

The transformation for Julia and Julius was unexpected and had far worse consequences than Seliph’s. Their first transformation happened just a year after they were born. She’d been spending time with her family outside, Arvis holding Julius and Seliph carefully minding Julia when Arvis suddenly let out a cry of shock.

_“Julius!”_

Fearing the worst, Deirdre spun around, only to see Arvis holding their son, except one thing had changed—fluffy ears sprouted from Julius’ head. Looking up in fear, Arvis locked eyes with his lover.

Deirdre felt the shift. Something changed.

Deep in the workings of the universe, the red string of fate that connected the two tangled and strained.

“Deirdre.” Arvis’ voice was controlled and level. “What is this?”

Carefully stepping forward, Deirdre took her son from Arvis’ hold. “You said you wanted to build an ideal world, where all humans are treated like humans.”

“I do.”

“I must ask you this, then. Just because we look different at times, does that mean we are not human? Beings that deserve love and fairness?”

Arvis turned away. “I would agree to that… But that still leaves this fact… _You’re not human.”_

 

* * *

 

She should have known. Oh, she should have known that Arvis would not accept anything less than ideal, would not bend his mind to be as accepting as she hoped he would.

To be as accepting as Sigurd was.

It started small, at first. Arvis didn’t visit them as much. “Too busy,” he said. “I’m sorry. Maybe tomorrow.”

It grew from there. All talk about a wedding stopped. Deirdre would go a week without seeing him. Julia and Julius fussed more without their father in their lives. Seliph, as well, felt the loss acutely. Eventually, it all culminated to a breaking point.

“Father…”

Deirdre paused in her steps as she heard Seliph’s gentle voice in Arvis’ office.

A sigh. The sound of chair scraping against the floor. “What is it?”

“Um… It’s just… Mother and I haven’t seen you at all this week. Julia and Julius are also fussing a bit more without you… Could you eat dinner with us tonight, perhaps?”

“I can’t. I’m busy.”

“Father, ple—”

_“Don’t touch me!”_

 

* * *

 

_The wolf-woman couldn’t stand living in a home that didn’t accept her or her children. In the dead of the night, she tucked her children away and fled from that place. She made her way back to the unnamed village on the outskirts of the forest she protected and stayed there. She returned to her guardian duties of protecting the forest and raised her children on the border between man and wolf. She loved them. She lived with them. Most importantly of all, she ensured that they always a choice. But raising children wasn’t always easy…_

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Julia, darling…” Deirdre sighed as Julia wailed. She took a desperate look around the house they lived in. “I need to trade herbs for medication in the village… But I absolutely can’t risk going out like this. You and Julius are still so young…”

“Mother, I can go for you.”

Deirdre immediately looked up at her son’s suggestion, eyes widening in surprise. “What?”

“I can go trade the herbs for the medication for you. Please, I want to help.”

“Seliph—you’re only 10!”

Seliph frowned. “I’ll be okay. I won’t turn into a wolf, I promise.”

Deirdre sighed, but Seliph could see the gears shifting in her head as Julia launched into an even stronger coughing fit. In his bed, Julius sniffled and joined in on his sister’s wails. “...Okay.” Deirdre finally sighed. “The herbs are in the basket by the door. Please hurry, Seliph. My heart won’t settle until you come back home safe and sound.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you, Miss Anna.” Seliph bowed respectfully as he successfully traded the herbs for the medicine.

“No problem, lad. Hurry home to your mom now, ‘kay? I’ve got some drugs—I mean, potions!—to make with these now. Bye!” Anna quickly shut the door, and Seliph shrugged and turned back to head home… If his keen ears hadn’t heard the sound of metal hitting wood.

“Hyah!” Alfonse swung the blade and nimbly slashed a dummy. Stepping back, he wiped the sweat from his forehead before seeing a small blue head peeking out from behind a tree. “Hey there, Seliph!”

Seliph cautiously crept from his hiding spot. “Hello there, Mister Alfonse.”

“Oh, you’re alone? What a surprise!”

“I suppose.” Seliph shifted, gaze locked onto the metal in Alfonse’s hand. “What’s that?”

“This? Oh, it’s a sword.”

“R-Really? I’ve never seen one so close…”

“Well, this is a peaceful village after all.”

“Where’d you get this, then?”

“I trained in Capitol Academy a few years ago to learn it. It’s always a useful skill to have, even if you might never use it.”

“You learn it?”

“Yes. Although if you really want to learn it, you have to enroll in Capitol Academy, up in… Well, the capitol.”

“I see… Oh! I better get home now! Goodbye, Mister Alfonse!”

 

* * *

 

“Seliph, what’s on your mind?” Deirdre gently asked as she smoothed back Julia’s hair. Thankfully the medicine was quick, and the small girl was gently resting now.

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing.” Seliph turned back to his dinner, tapping his fork against his plate.

Smiling, Deirdre sat next to him. “I’ve got mother wolf instincts, darling. I can tell you’re hiding something. Come, tell me.”

Seliph carefully set down his fork, the fiddled with his fingers. “Mother… What’re your thoughts on academies?” Deirdre was silent, and Seliph pushed on. “I was passing by Alfonse today, and he was training with his sword… Mother, can I… Can I learn that too? There’s a place called Capitol Academy—”

“I’m sorry, Seliph, but I can’t allow that.” Deirdre rose and turned away to look out the window.

“But why? Why can’t I?”

“There are far too many risks involved!”

“Like turning into a wolf? I promise I won’t turn into one!”

“You can’t guarantee that!”

“I’ve learned to control it now! I went into the village and got the medicine successfully, didn’t I?”

“You just _can’t!”_

“Well, I’m a grown individual now! I can make my own decisions now!” Upset and in tears now, Seliph shouted. “You can’t keep making my choices for me!” With that, he fled out the door, slamming it behind him.

 _“Seliph!”_ Deirdre started forward to catch her son, but stopped as Julia and Julius woke and coughed, turning to look at their mother with watery eyes. Deirdre sighed and turned to them. “Oh, Naga, give me strength…”

 

* * *

 

Seliph sniffled, glaring out into the forest. Behind him, the telltale crunch of leaves told him of  his mother’s approach, but he refused to acknowledge her presence. Gently, he felt a warm hand on his back, and Deirdre carefully settled herself next to him.

“...I’ve never told you much about your father, have I.”

Seliph had not expected this. Raising his head, he took a quick glance at his mother’s sorrowful face. “Only a little bit. His name and what he was like.”

Deirdre nodded. “Well… Sigurd was such an amazing man. Kind and honest… The picture I’ve painted for you must make him seem like a scholar to you.”

Seliph pondered for a moment. “Yeah…”

“He was quite the opposite, actually. Couldn’t read a book for two minutes before leaving it to find something else to do. He was always moving around—couldn’t stop unless he was in action. He… He could wield a sword. Quite well, actually. The best in his region.”

“Really? But then why—”

“He went out to solve a bandit problem. With his sword skills…” Deirdre stopped, and turned her face to the stars glittering high above them. “...He never came back home.”

“...Oh.”

“That’s _why,_ Seliph.” Turning to her son, Deirdre gripped his shoulders. “I’m so scared that if you go to learn the art of the sword, you’ll go somewhere I can’t follow. I’m terrified that if you leave, I’ll never see you again.”

“Mother, I’m strong. Please believe in me.”

 

* * *

 

_It took time, but the eldest son of the wolf-woman finally entered the sword academy when he was 15 years of age. Although the wolf woman was terrified at first, scared of not seeing her son for months at a time, his constant letters home soon soothed her fears. Thankfully, with him also learning of the outside world, she could take the time to raise her other children…_

 

* * *

 

“Julia! Julius! Seliph sent a letter home!” Deirdre called to her twins. Looking up from his spot in the potato patch, Julius let out a happy yap and raced over. Julia followed at a much slower pace, as a human, taking the time to shake the dirt out of her skirts. Deirdre laughed as Julius barreled into her. “Now now, Julius. Human form, please!”

With a small shake, Julius reverted back to his human form and grabbed his mother’s skirts. “A letter from Big Brother! Hurry and read it!”

“Yes, yes, I will.” Taking a seat on the garden wall, Deirdre gathered Julia and Julius close to her and began to read the letter. “Dear Mother, and Julius, and Julia…”

 

* * *

 

_I’ve been doing well. It’s been three months since I’ve entered, and I’ve learned so much! It’s a little tough, keeping up with the rest of the class, but I’ve fully adjusted now. My classes are so interesting, too! Of course I have all the normal sword fighting courses, but I have classes on etiquette and codes of honor as well. The swordmaster praises me on my swordmanship, too. He says I have a natural hand for it… Wonder where that came from?_

_All jokes aside, I’ve also been adjusting well to the entire human thing. It gets a little hard, sometimes, to maintain all this, especially when I get stressed. But I can socialize well, at least! I have friends now. Ares and Leif, those are their names._

_Ares… I don’t know why, but he seems so familiar to me. He’s a bit older than me, but he just seems so… There’s just_ something _about him. His father is Eldigan of Nordion. Isn’t Lord Eldigan a friend of father’s…? Perhaps that’s it. Well, whatever it is, he’s an experience. We met because we were chosen in a duel. His speed and strength…! I was no match for him, but he agreed to teach me some skills (after I relentlessly badgered him, I must admit). Now… Well, we’re friends now!_

_Leif is… He’s my cousin, isn’t he? Born from Lady Ethlyn of Chalphy and Lord Quan of Leonster… It’s Aunt Ethlyn, I’m sure of it. Well, anyways, he’s very friendly! He’s my roommate. He’s minimally experienced with the sword, but dislikes combat. He likes studying the code of honor with me, and I think we make a good team together._

_All in all, I think Eldigan, Leif, and I are doing very well. Don’t worry, no one’s suspected me of being Father’s child. It’s been so long, after all, and public news about me never got around. I do get some questions about my blue hair, but I manage to get by. I’m doing well, and I hope you all are doing the same. Well then…_

 

* * *

  

“With love, Seliph.”

Deidre smiled as she set the letter down. As she did, a slip of paper fell—a loose sheet of paper with large words printed on it— _Magic Academy._

 _Oh! I almost forgot!_ Seliph’s words said on the back of the loose paper. _I remember Julius expressing interest in this academy when you all took me up here, so I included this. Just something to think about._

Julius gasped as Deirdre handed him the pamphlet. “For me?”

Deirdre smiled and ruffled his hair.

“When you’re older, dear. Julia, you too. You should think about what you want to do, as well.”

Julia, ever the shy one, shook her head and tucked her head against her mother’s leg. “I want to stay with you…”

Deirdre laughed and kissed the top of her head. “Oh, I wish it could stay that way forever, dear…”

 

* * *

 

“Julia! I’ve got an idea!” Julius hissed to his sister.

“What is it?”

“While Mother’s resetting the barrier spells, let’s go hunting! We’ll bring something home for dinner, and she’ll be happy for us!”

“Wh-What? It’s too dangerous! Besides, don’t you want to learn more about Mother’s magic?”

“I already know it. You know it too, you just never practice.”

“Th-That’s because I’m scared!”

“Come on! Over here! I saw some elk pass by!”

“W-Wait! Julius!”

 

* * *

 

Julia panted as she struggled to keep up with her twin brother. “Aw, geez!” Slowing down, she glanced around her. “Where am I…? Julius!” Sniffing around, she carefully walked into a clearing… And froze.

Two yellow eyes slowly blinked down at her. A mouth opened, exhaling dark smoke and showing off rows of sharp, gleaming teeth. Slowly, a body uncoiled, small wings standing to the ready. A dragon lay before Julia.

 _Don’t aggravate the creatures of the forest,_ Deirdre had said. _Guardian I may be, but we are hardly the largest creatures of this area._

Trembling, fear rising high in her throat, Julia slowly began to back away…

* * *

 

_“GYAAAH!”_

 

“Julia!?” Deirdre whipped around in the middle of her spellcasting, panic bubbling. “Julia! Julia, where are you? _JULIA!”_

 

* * *

 

Julia lay panting on the ground, the large gash on her side bleeding out. In front of her, the dragon rose, its claws dripping blood on the ground, saliva dripping from its horrific mouth as it prepared itself for the meal in front of it. Coiling to its highest point, it quickly descended down with a screech.

_“Get away from my sister!”_

The dragon recoiled with a scream as flames erupted around it. Julia snapped her eyes open again with a gasp. Julius stood in front of her, an aura glowing red around his small form. As he stood his ground, flames snapped from him, heating the air around him and forcing the dragon to hiss in discomfort. It didn’t last long, though, as the dragon coiled up again and opened its own mouth, the air around them distorting even more with the magic… Or maybe it was Julia’s blood loss…

_“NAGA, HEED ME!”_

The dragon screamed as a sigil suddenly erupted in front of it, glowing white and purple. Before it could counter, a purple shape sprang from the trees—Deirdre.

Julia watched with fluttering eyes as her mother ripped at the dragon’s neck before leaping back to the ground, fur bristled and eyes glowing red in anger. Another sigil glowed under her, and the dragon roared as holy magic ripped through its body.

“Leave!” Deirdre roared. “You do not possess the protection of these holy grounds any longer! Should I see you here again, I will end your life!”

The dragon hissed, blood bubblings from a multitude of cuts, but opened its skinny wings again and, after a few flaps, soared into the sky. For a moment, all was still. Then, Deirdre spun around, panic and fear and hundreds of other emotions flickering in her eyes. “Julia! Oh, my baby!”

“M-Mother,” Julia coughed weakly as her mother pressed her nose into her fur, healing magic wrapping around her wounds, “that was amazing…”

“Don’t speak, my dear.”

“N-No… The magic, your protectiveness… I want to learn that… Mother, I’m not scared anymore.”

 

* * *

 

_And so, after that horrific moment, the wolf-woman’s daughter began to learn the ways of the forest from her mother. As she did so, the wolf-woman’s second son began to learn the ways of magic in the city…_

 

* * *

 

_Dear Mother,_

_I’m writing to you now from my desk in the dormitory. It’s only been a week, and yet there’s so much I want to tell you! I’ve been so busy, and it’s honestly a bit overwhelming, just as Seliph said. Well, I should first tell you about how my classes are commencing. I’m doing just as well as everyone else, despite having an unofficial education from you before. The teacher says I have an aptitude for fire magic—yet another thing I picked up from Father, other than my looks. Oh, about that. It’s a bit scary—some of the students have said I look familiar, due to Father being, well… Kind of famous here in the capitol. But no one has made the connection, and I never  mention his name._

_Ah, I should tell you about the people I’ve met here, too. A senior guided me around on the first day. His name is Reinhardt. I don’t like him. But I have a fellow student I really like! Her name is Ishtar. She has an aptitude for lightning magic. Fire and lightning… They can be destructive forces, but they really do have a use. I think we get along quite well! I’m really glad I have her as a friend…_

_Oh, and Seliph is doing well, too. He says he doesn’t have time to send a letter because his training is getting so much more intensive. He said he’ll visit me tomorrow, though. I’m excited! I’ll be able to see Brother so much more now._

_How’s Julia? I miss her… She is my twin, after all. I really miss her. The academy has a course in light magic. I think she’ll enjoy it! Julia, if you’re there while Mother is reading this, know that I miss you, and I love you a lot! Mother, I love you a lot, too! I’ll send another letter soon!_

_Your son,_

_Julius_

 

* * *

 

Julius was 14 when the inevitable topic comes up.

“I am descended from the crusader Thrud himself. My parents are Lady Hilda and Lord Bloom.”

“Thrud himself? Ah, it makes so much sense now! No wonder your magic has so much power behind it.”

Ishtar blushed and looked down. “Thank you, Reinhardt. Saias, what about you? I would like to hear more about your parentage.”

“Ah… Well, I suppose you should all now. I am the son of Lady Aida… And Lord Arvis.”

Gasps were heard around the room. Julius stiffened, limbs and heart turning to stone.

“Lord Arvis himself? There’s no way!” Ishtar leaned forward. “If so though… You’re a prince!”

Saias ducked his head. “Hence why I didn’t tell you all that. I wanted to be treated the same. Guess that won’t be happening from now on…”

“If you’re the son of Emperor Arvis himself, then why did you come to this school? Wouldn’t you have private tutors?” Reinhardt mused.

“I understand why you might think so, but it’s better this way. I’m exposed to a much wider range of magic, and I have an understanding of the people I may one day rule. Now, enough about me. Julius… I haven’t heard about you parentage at all since coming here.”

All heads turned to him, and Julius softly coughed, turning away to avoid the judging eyes. “I’m no one special… I just came here to study magic.”

“Come now. Someone of your caliber surely has parents of a superior class.” Reinhardt said.

“Reinhardt, don’t pressure him.” Ishtar cut in gently. “If he doesn’t want to tell, then we should agree with his choice.”

“No no, Ishtar. I want to hear as well.” Saias said, eyes burning into Julius’. “Julius?”

The boy squirmed. “My mother… Her name is Deirdre. And my father…”

“Your father…?”

“H-He died before I was born.”

“What was his name, though?”

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Julius stood, chair scraping against the ground, hands clenched into fists. “I—I’m going to go for a walk!”

“Julius, wait! Ishtar called out, jumping to her feet to follow Julius as he swept out of the room.

 

* * *

 

“Stop following me!” Julius yelled over his shoulder as he ran away from Ishtar.

 _“Wait!”_ Pushing on a burst of speed, Ishtar grabbed Julius’ wrist.

_“Let go of me!”_

“I won’t! Julius, please! Why won’t you tell us anything? We’re your friends!”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!”

“Why won’t you tell just _me_ then? Julius, I promise, no matter what happens, I’ll always be your friend! Just don’t hide anything from me!”

“Ishtar, I said to let go of me!” Julius struggled against her grip, fighting the urge to snap, to tear to—

_“Julius, please!”_

_“I SAID LET GO OF ME!”_

 

* * *

 

“Ah, you are… Seliph, the brother of Julius, correct?”

“Yes, Madam Headmistress. My mother lives far from the city, so I am the one responsible for him now. I understand Julius caused some trouble?” Seliph answered calmly, folding his trembling hands behind his back.

“Yes. In here, please.” The headmistress led Seliph into the room, and the young man took a moment to consider assess the scene.

On one side of the room, a girl—Ishtar, probably, from what Seliph heard from the messenger—sat on a couch, one side of her face bandaged neatly. One her left sat a man, her father probably.

Across from them on the other couch sat Julius, head bowed, flaming hair covering his gaze. Seliph immediately went to him, kneeling and gently taking his hand. “Julius?”

A pause. Seliph continued. “Are you alright?”

Julius nodded. Seliph pressed on. “Did you hurt Ishtar.

A nod.

“Did you mean to hurt her? Did you really, purposely, reach out to hurt her?”

His little brother shook his head. Seliph rose and bowed deeply to the other family.

“Please, please forgive my brother’s actions. I understand the consequences of his actions, and he will be disciplined, but I humbly ask for your forgiveness. I assure you that it will not happen again.

“Do you really think a measly apology will make up for what he’s done!?” The man exploded. “What kind of barbarian family are you!? Scratching my daughter’s face like this—the scar may never fade! No, I’m not going to get just an apology from you—I’m—”

_“It wasn’t him!”_

The room went silent. For a moment, Lord Bloom continued to glare at Seliph before he switched his gaze to his daughter. “What was that?”

“It wasn’t Julius who hurt me!”

“What—How—”

“It was a wolf!”

Seliph stopped breathing. Behind him, Julius stiffened.

Meanwhile, Lord Bloom spluttered. “What—Dear, surely you jest. We’re in the middle of the city! There are no wolves around here!”

“I’m sure of what I saw!” Ishtar lifted her gaze defiantly to meet her father’s. “Julius wasn’t the one who hurt me. A wolf came out of nowhere and scratched me. Julius was nowhere near the scene at the time. You’ve got the wrong person. Please, don’t punish him.”

After a beat of silence, the headmistress’ voice slowly cut through the room. “Well… If what Lady Ishtar says is true…”

 

* * *

 

“Haaah…” Seliph slowly stretched, looking towards the dusky sky. “What a day…”

Next to him, Julius didn’t move—just kept his head bowed down as he hung onto the edge of Seliph’s tunic. Seliph carefully brought his arms down to embrace his little brother. “Here’s a thought… Why don’t I take you to a place I like?”

 

* * *

 

“Just through here… Oh, watch out for the thorns! Sorry, I would like to get rid of them, but then this path will look too conspicuous. Here we go!” Seliph helped Julius stand, and he delighted in his face as Julius slowly spun around in a circle, looking at the hidden garden with awe. “I like coming here when life gets too busy. It gives me time to wind down and have time to myself… And it’s so private. I come here when it gets too hard to keep the facade up.” Seliph shook his head, sighing in relief as he was finally able to free his wolfin features. He stretched leisurely, then carefully sat back on his haunches to regard Julius.

“...I made a mistake today, didn’t I.”

“Well, we all make mistakes, don’t we? Yours was just… Well, a bit much."

“...What are they going to do with me?” Julius’ voice cracked. “Wh-What’s Mother going to say?”

“What Mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Seliph said calmly. “Ishtar seems like a good kid. She’ll keep your secret, and hopefully this incident will just blow over without Mother hearing a single word about it. But, Julius… What made you snap today?”

“There’s a person in my class… Saias… The son of Lady Aida and… And… Father.”

Seliph felt his shoulders sag. “Oh, Julius.”

Sniffling, Julius scrubbed his sleeves against his face. “I don’t… I didn’t… Know what to say…”

Carefully shifting back to human form to match Julius, Seliph carefully stepped forward to brush a soothing hand against Julius’ back, trying to match Deirdre’s touch. “It’s alright…”

“Saias seemed so happy… He had a full and complete family… Father accepted him… Wh-Why couldn’t he accept _us?”_

Seliph sighed. “I don’t have the answer for that. All I can say is this… You’re you. The only person who can fully love and accept you is yourself. Julius please… Love yourself first.”

* * *

 

The letter from home was short and terse.

_Mother is sick. Please come home soon._

_-Julia_

 

* * *

 

“My darling babies…” Deirdre coughed, her wolf body convulsing with each hack. Julia frowned, coaxing her to drink.

“Mother, please don’t force yourself…”

“No, no. I’m fine, Julia. The best I’ve been… Now that I can see all my children.” Deirdre smiled, beckoning Julius and Seliph closer. “Come here, dears. Let me see how much you’ve grown… Ah, what fine young men you are.”

“Mother…” Julius choked out, eyes filling with tears as emotions welled up inside him. Seliph couldn’t speak and just nodded.

“Oh, poor darlings. Don’t cry. I’m right here… If only just a bit tired. Could you spoil an old lady just for a bit? Let’s all sleep here together tonight… Your warmth is so comforting…

In the morning, Deirdre’s warmth was gone.

 

* * *

 

_The wolf children buried their mother’s body deep in forest, in the clearing where she first met her love. What a bittersweet goodbye… Left behind in the mortal world, the wolf children took their first step onto their own paths without their mother to guide them…_

 

* * *

 

“What do we do now.” Julius sighed as he wrapped his hands around his mug of tea.

Julia was silent. Seliph carefully reached and took his siblings’ hands. “Well… Mother may be gone from this world, but I’m sure she’s watching over us from above. She would want us to be happy.”

Julius bit his lip, mind flashing to a certain tall, thunder-magic-imbued young woman. “Happiness…”

“You told Ishtar, didn’t you.” Julia’s voice, though sorrowful, was slightly teasing.

Julius jumped, cheeks aflame. “I-I never said that!”

“Brother, you are so adorable. When’s the wedding?”

“Th-There’s no wedding!” Julius squawked. “We’re just really close friends! That confide in each other’s deepest secrets!”

Seliph hummed. “I’ve been thinking about telling Ares myself…”

“Oh? When’s _your_ wedding?” It was Julius’ turn to tease now.

“Hm… Well, I don’t think we’ll ever have one.” Seliph said calmly, not flustered at all. “After all, we’ll be travelling around the world. No time to settle down.”

“You’re going to start your knightship with him?”

“Yes. We hope to become paladins of the goddess Naga. We’ll travel around the world to protect others.”

“That sounds wonderful. I’ll miss you, though. Both of you.”

“...Julia? What do you mean?” Julius asked.

Julia smiled. “I’m going to stay here. To take over Mother’s duties as the guardian of the forest.”

“Wait, what!?” Julius stood, hands flat on the table. “You can’t do that! If you do… If you do, then you’ll have to devote your whole life to it! If you stay in this forest… We may…”

“I know, dearest brother.” Julia said softly. “I understand the risks and all the consequences… But I want to follow my own path now, here in this forest where we lived. Oh, please Julius, don’t cry!” Julia stood and hurried around the table to embrace her twin. “I hope that you’ll forgive me for this selfish decision…”

“It’s not selfish.” Julius said, sniffling. “I just… I’ll miss you so much, Julia.”  
“And so will I.” Seliph stood to join in on the embrace. “We love you so much, Julia… But I suppose it really is time for us to go on our own separate paths.”

“Yes. I will pray for your happiness.”

 

* * *

 

_And so the three wolf children diverged on their separate paths. From that time on, their stories became lost. Who knows of their end? But there are tales of a master swordsman with reflexes as sharp as those of a wolf, of a handsome mage with the sharp wit of a wolf… Of a wolf herself, guarding a sacred grove of trees… Well, my love? What do you think?_

 

* * *

 

Ephraim let out a hiss of pain as a bramble tore through his pants and cut him. Staggering through the bushes, he finally managed to make it into a clearing. “Geez! What a weird forest! Oh, thank the gods there’s water here.” Hurrying to the edge of the lake, he carefully sat down and sighed as he felt the cool water, then turned to bathe his minor cuts and bruises from his trek through the forest. As he dipped his hand in the water again, he noticed ripples from across the water. Slowly, he followed the ripples… To the other side of the lake, where a wolf sat.

The wolf sat regally on the other side of the lake, a breeze stirring its lilac fur. As he watched, the wolf carefully stood, the reflection of it in the lake shifted—a girl with curling purple hair and a golden circlet smiled at Ephraim. Then, she—the wolf—turned and bounded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this request! I am so, so sorry that it took so long to come out. Unfortunately, I had to deal with sudden family problems and the death of a loved one, so please excuse my lateness. I hope you enjoyed it though!
> 
> As always, if you liked it, feel free to leave kudos/comments!


End file.
